


A Firm Hand and a Heavy Heart

by Ittybittyskitty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Prison, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Doctor/Patient, F/M, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ittybittyskitty/pseuds/Ittybittyskitty
Summary: That's what this place was for, wasn't it? This facility- prison, that's what it was on government papers- was designed to be rehabilitation for incarcerated omegas, an option for those with special circumstances to...help them.(Title is a work in progress ok)





	A Firm Hand and a Heavy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on and old old old RP a friend and I did with the idea of an....ABO rehabilitation clinic. Mind the tags, I'll tag more as I write it. It's gonna be dealing with themes and abuse. Luca's a survivor of BDSM gone wrong but it's ok because he'll learn how it's supposed to be done in a mostly healthy way

Group therapy was...helping. A little bit. Luca was at least /going/, so that was something. The doctor there made things...casual, easy, so unlike all the evaluations and one on one therapy he'd been through before. His doctor’s voice was nice, as was his scent that barely wafted over the smell of the all the other omegas in their little circle of chairs. Softer, sweeter omegas...ones much prettier and desirable than he ever would be, with his hard lines and muscles. Socializing- or, at least the little out,of it he was able to do- was working wonders. He was finally getting some confidence back, making his own decisions a little at a time.   
That's what this place was for, wasn't it? This facility- prison, that's what it was on government papers- was designed to be rehabilitation for incarcerated omegas, an option for those with special circumstances to...help them.   
Therapy was one of those things. He'd mostly zoned out from what the group was saying, legs splayed and hands in his lap, picking something out from under his nail...when his name was called.  
“What about you, Luca?”  
He looked up, a little startled, meeting the...too blue eyes of the group leader. The other omegas would talk about him like a piece of meat sometimes, about the size of his forearms underneath the sleeves of his rolled up button-up shirt, or how kind his smile was.   
“...I...uh…”  
“We're talking about good things that happened this week. Do you have anything to share?”  
Well...he hadn't had another aggressive spell. He had eaten all of his dinner last night, and all of breakfast this morning. He'd made his bed when he'd gotten up, and hadn't had a nervous breakdown.  
“....no.” he said, a eating his eyes, and bringing his thumb up to chew at the pad of it.   
“...alright.” 

\--

Inmates were allowed a single cell to themselves. Most of them were the same stark white walls and heavy locking doors, with a single bed and toilet system inside, but they were allowed a certain...leeway on decorations. Families were allowed to send them bedding and blankets to nest in, and those in rooms with windows we're allowed to cover them with approval from their handlers.  
Handlers were...case workers, really, that handled several omegas at a time. They worked personally with them, coming through the cells at night to put them to bed, and in the morning to wake them up. Luca despised the coddling.   
He really….despised a lot of stuff here- he knew that it was just his...past experiences just fucking with his judgement, but seeing all the knegas just bend to the will of the guards, and be babied and treated like delicate little things, it…  
Ugh.   
“Luca?”   
A gentle knock came from the other side of his half opened door, and the omega looked up on instinct, immediately tensing. He knew it was just his handler, but his brain took him back- body ready to throw down the book he was reading, and hide it before Alpha found out-  
But he didn't have to anymore. He wasn't at home, and he wasn't…  
“Luca?” The voice repeated as the man stuck his head inside the room, eyes scanning the room until he located the bundled up figure that was his assigned omega. “Oh~. You enjoying the book I gave you?”  
It was just a dull young adult novel, but Luca had clung onto every word like it was Shakespeare. He...hadn't been allowed anything like this in a long time.   
“Yeah,” he replied softly, dogearing the page before setting it on the little metal table beside him. “...thanks.”  
“Of course~.” The beta said with a small smile, stepping inside of the room, and leaning against the doorway. That wasn't why he was here, though, he...looked like he was trying to figure out what to say, but he couldn't quite figure it out.   
“...Doc said you were a little distracted in your group session this morning,”  
And there it was. The omega just pulled his standard issue blanket up a little tighter around him, and tried to look anywhere but at his handler.   
“Ugh.”  
“it’s not going to do you much good unless you actually participate, you know.” The handler headed towards the little bed, sitting down beside the omega. “...You're surrounded by omegas with similar backgrounds, no one’s going to judge you.”  
Similar backgrounds. Abuse victims punished by the system and locked away because omegas weren't allowed to lash out at their alphas, they weren't allowed to defend themselves.   
“...sure.”  
“...We're here to help you, Luca.” A hand reached out to pat the top of the omega's head gently, a gesture that m wasn't all to unwelcome. He was starved for physical attention, they all were. At least he was...used to it.   
“...maybe we should try one on one again? You like Dr. Thompson.”  
-Luca laughed, dryly.   
“Everyone likes Dr. Thompson.”

\--

….Luca was...complicated. he wouldn't ever say that himself, but to an outsider, he was...a puzzle. Looking at him next to the other omegan inmates, he was...tall, well built, and strong. He had a glimmer of personality deep down beneath the quiet exterior, and the doctor knew they could somehow pry it back out of him.   
...somehow.   
Ten minutes into their closed session though...there hadn't been much of an exchange. The omega had sat down in his chair hesitantly, eyes on the floor and hands folded carefully in his lap, answering the doctor's questions with short, quick answers.   
...Maybe he could…  
“...you seem uncomfortable.”   
“...yeah.” came the simple answer.   
“Why?”  
Those strong shoulders shrug a little. “...not used to...this.”  
“...talking?”  
“....everything.”   
He moves his hands from his lap to tightly cross over his chest, hugging himself a little. “...making...choices. Talking. Sitting on furniture. My Alpha…didn't let me do shit like that without permission.”  
The words came out of mouth like they were painful to say, forced and heavy. He was in high defense, and Dr. Thompson was clearly treading on thin ice here.   
“...you miss a firm hand,” the alpha said, thought it...didn't come out as a question.   
“...yeah.”  
“...I think I might be able to help, you, Luca.”


End file.
